Flowers of Love
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Cinta mereka berawal dari pertemuan mereka 10 tahun lalu, yang terus bertumbuh dengan penuh kesabaran dan juga penantian. Pada akhirnya, bunga cinta mereka telah mekar menjadi bunga yang terindah yang dapat seseorang miliki. 1869/6918


Author's notes : Drabble yang dibuat terburu-buru karena gak ada minat buat belajar Mid Test...makanya gak sempet buat pake Inggris, Indonesia aja jadinya. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, namanya juga ide mepet yang terlalu sayang dilewatkan dan gak ada niat buat belajar Author...

Summary : Cinta mereka berawal dari pertemuan mereka 10 tahun lalu, yang terus bertumbuh dengan penuh kesabaran dan juga penantian. Pada akhirnya, bunga cinta mereka telah mekar menjadi bunga yang terindah yang dapat seseorang miliki.

Disclaimer : Author gak punya cerita KHR, cuma minjem karakter-karakter buat bikin fanfic ini.

Pairing : 1869 atau HibarixMukuro

Warnings : OOC, fluff, dll...

* * *

**Bibit cinta mereka tercipta...pada pertemuan pertama mereka di bangunan Kokuyo yang sudah tidak terpakai kecuali oleh para anggota Kokuyo yang berada di bawah pimpinan Mukuro, berusaha untuk merebut tubuh Sawada Tsunayoshi sebagai caranya untuk merevolusi dunia.**

Hibari tertarik pada Mukuro, karena dialah orang yang dapat pertama kali mengalahkannya dan menghina dirinya sebegitu kejamnya. Pikiran Hibari dipenuhi oleh dirinya, yang ia anggap sebagai rival dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia akan terus mengejarnya sampai ia dapat membayar hutang penghinaan yang diterimanya.

Mukuro tertarik pada Hibari, karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memandang mata terkutuknya tanpa rasa takut. Ia justru dapat melihat obsesi laki-laki yang terus mengejarnya itu. Tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selama ia dipenjara dalam tank air yang merenggut kebebasannya, ia meladeni tantangan yang diberikan Hibari.

.

.

.

**Bibit cinta yang tertanam di hati mereka, perlahan tumbuh keluar dari cangkang bibitnya, dan muncul di permukaan tanah...**

Tanpa disadarinya, obsesi itu perlahan berubah menjadi ketertarikan dan penerimaan; bahwa laki-laki yang selama ini ia kejar bukanlah _herbivore_ lemah seperti orang lain disekitarnya. Ia adalah _carnivore_ yang sepadan dengannya. _Carnivore_ berbahaya yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja bila ia melepaskan perhatian darinya. Dengan alasan itulah, Hibari terus memperhatikan Mukuro dan memantau keadaannya di penjara Vendicare. Ia juga menggunakan Hibird untuk mengawasi keadaan para anak buah setia Mukuro, dan juga 'boneka' yang bisa menjadi perantara Mukuro untuk muncul di hadapannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, iapun mulai tenggelam dalam permainan 'kejar-kejaran' yang dimulai oleh mereka berdua. Kini, hanya Hibari - yang tidak pernah benar-benar bergabung dengan Vongola - yang tidak pernah melupakan keberadaannya (selain grup Kokuyo tentunya). Ia dapat melihat harapan dan rasa antusias dari skylark favoritnya itu setiap kali ia meminjam tubuh Chrome untuk bermain dengannya. Bermain dengan catatan beradu senjata dan juga kata-kata sinis. Tapi meski orang lain menganggap mereka itu musuh bebuyutan, Chrome dapat merasakan hubungan lain mulai terjalin antar keduanya.

.

.

.

**Tunas kecil itu semakin bertumbuh dengan setiap pertemuan dan pertarungan yang mereka alami, bagaikan tanaman yang mendapat air dan pupuk, tumbuh di tanah yang subur...**

Hibari benci bila ada orang yang mengganggu pertarungannya. Entah itu untuk membantunya atau menghentikannya sebelum ia membunuh musuhnya. Tapi tidak ada hal lain yang lebih ia benci, bila saat ada orang (biasanya _herbivore_ lemah itu) mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Mukuro. Pertarungan mereka jarang karena Mukuro tidak ingin memaksakan tubuh perantaranya, karena itu setiap pertarungan yang bisa ia dapatkan itu berharga. Tidak jarang Tsuna mendapat memar-memar karena mengganggu pertarungan keduanya. Bila ada hal yang ia benci lainnya selain itu, adalah saat Mukuro sendiri yang _menolongnya_. 'Hubungan' antara mereka berdua masih terjalin, layaknya Chrome dan Mukuro (meski Mukuro tidak dapat merasuki tubuhnya) dan dari hubungan itu, ia sering memasuki pikiran Hibari dan mengejeknya. Membuatnya kesal dan marah, dan memaksa tubuhnya yang sudah terluka parah atau sekarat untuk kembali berdiri dan bertarung, agar Mukuro diam dan keluar dari pikirannya.

Mukuro senang memasuki pikiran Hibari bila ia kalah dalam pertarungan. Sudah menjadi salah satu hobinya untuk mendorong sang skylark untuk terus bertarung sampai ia menang. Hibari tidak boleh kalah dari siapapun kecuali dirinya. Bila untuk itu, ia rela bersusah payah, menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memaksa masuk ke pikiran Hibari hanya untuk sekedar mengejeknya. Itu adalah caranya untuk memberi semangat dan dukungan pada Hibari. Ia tidak merasa masalah bila Tsuna menghentikan pertarungannya, karena ia sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya bila ia sudah bertarung dengan Hibari. Itu dapat berdampak buruk bagi Chrome, karenanya ia akan menghentikan pertarungan; hanya untuk melanjutkannya di kesempatan berikutnya.

.

.

.

**Tunas kecil itu telah tumbuh menjadi bunga. Kuncupnya masih begitu kecil, dan menolak untuk mekar. Tidak sampai kedua pemilik bunga tersebut mau membuka hatinya satu sama lain.**

"Oya, oya..." Mukuro tersenyum senang saat ia mendapati sang prefek sadis sedang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura, "Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kau itu Hibari Kyouya, sang prefek sadis dari Namimori bila mereka melihatmu tertidur seperti ini."

Hibari langsung terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar suara Mukuro, sayangnya ia tidak mood untuk bertarung. Bunga sakura masih menjadi trauma baginya, "Mau apa kau, Mukuro?"

Mukuro dengan santai mendekati Hibari, "Mood-mu selalu jelek bila berada di dekat sakura...kalau begitu..." Simbol di mata Mukuro berubah menjadi '1', dan ilusi salju menggantikan bunga sakura di sekitar mereka. Hibari dapat merasakan dingin dari salju yang perlahan mendarat dan meleleh di tubuhnya. Ilusi Mukuro selalu seperti nyata, seperti halnya ilusi dirinya sendiri yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Mukuro dihadapannya hanyalah ilusi. Hibari membenci ilusi, dan ia menginginkan Mukuro asli yang masih terpenjara di Vendicare.

Tapi ia tidak dapat mengusir ilusi tersebut, karena hanya ilusi inilah yang menghubungkannya dengan Mukuro.

Sepasang telapak tangan yang dingin menyentuh pipinya, dan Hibari hanya memandang Mukuro. Senyum tipis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya tidak pernah hilang, "Apa kau masih mengantuk, Kyouya? Kau bengong terus daritadi." Mukuro nampak seperti anak kecil, yang tidak sabar untuk bermain, "Kita mau melakukan apa hari ini? Apa mau bertarung seperti biasa? Atau kau mau aku temani berpatroli keliling Namimori? Karena aku sedang bosan, aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau hari ini."

Hibari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Mukuro dipipinya, _'Dingin...'_ dan Hibari mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Mukuro, yang membuat Mukuro bingung, "Kyouya?"

"Kalau begitu...tetaplah berada disini."

Hanya itu keinginan Hibari.

Tapi, keinginan itu tidak akan dapat Mukuro kabulkan. Tidak selama ia masih terpenjara di Vendicare. Penjara air yang dingin, membekukan tubuhnya. Kegelapan abadi yang mengurungnya karena keadaan koma yang dipaksakan padanya. Ia mencari-cari secercah cahaya, harapan dalam kegelapan yang tidak dapat ia ciptakan dengan ilusi di pikirannya sendiri. Tidak peduli betapa terik cahaya matahari, betapa hangat angin, dan betapa harumnya bunga yang ia ciptakan dengan ilusi di dunia yang menjadi tempat pelariannya. Dunia dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Bunga yang tidak kunjung mekar itu sedikit demi sedikit perlahan layu... halangan yang dialami oleh kedua pemiliknya menghentikan pertumbuhannya. Bunga yang tumbuh dalam kegelapan hanya ditakdirkan untuk layu. Bunga yang tumbuh dalam cahayalah yang akan mekar dengan indah.**

"Hibari-san! A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hibari! Lepaskan Jyuudaime!"

"Hi-Hibari...tenang...jangan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan kekerasan, ok?"

"OI! HIBARI! EXTREME memang bagus, tapi ini sudah kelewat extreme!"

"Kumo no hito..."

Hibari menghiraukan mereka semua, tonfa masih tertodong dengan penuh ancaman dan hampir menyekik Tsuna di lehernya. Hibari melotot dengan penuh janji akan siksaan yang menyakitkan bila Tsuna tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, Sawada Tsunayoshi...dimana Rokudo Mukuro berada?"

.

.

.

**Tapi bunga itupun tidak menyerah untuk tetap hidup. Perlahan namun pasti, meski tidak mendapat cahaya, bunga itu terus hidup dan bertumbuh. Bunga itu tidak dapat mekar, namun bunga itu tetap bertahan. Menunggu dengan kesabaran dan penantian akan cahaya harapan yang suatu saat akan menembus kegelapan...**

"Aku mendengar dari Chrome...katanya kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu denganku? Kyouya, kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, kau tidak perlu membuat seluruh Vongola menjadi gempar karena kau hampir membunuh calon boss kesepuluh. Kau cukup meminta pada Chrome." Mukuro muncul di ruangan kerja Hibari, meski raut wajahnya tidak seceria kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan ilusimu, Mukuro." Hibari bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan mendekati Mukuro. Tangannya menangkap tangan Mukuro dengan erat, tidak membiarkannya lari, "Yang ingin aku temui adalah dirimu yang asli, yang berada di Vendicare saat ini."

Mukuro menghela napas, "Kau sendiri tahu hal itu mustahil. Bahkan kau yang seorang Cloud Guardian dari Vongola pun tidak akan dapat membebaskanku hanya dengan ancaman pada Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro menarik tangannya, tapi mustahil karena tangan Hibari mencegahnya untuk pergi kemanapun, "Lepaskan, Kyouya."

"Tidak mau."

Sebelum Mukuro dapat protes, Hibari memeluk Mukuro dengan erat, tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Karena begitu ia melepaskannya, maka ilusi ini akan menghilang. Ia dan Mukuro akan kembali terpisah, dan entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Bagaikan kabut yang tidak dapat ditangkap tidak peduli bagaimanapun kau berusaha, dan bagaikan awan yang melayang bebas di angkasa. Keduanya tidak terikat oleh apapun, kecuali hubungan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Untuk apa kebebasan, bila mereka akan berakhir sendirian dalam kebebasan itu?

"Tubuhmu selalu dingin." Hibari menutup matanya, dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus merasa puas dengan ilusi yang berada dipelukannya sekarang. Ilusi pun tak mengapa. Asal Mukuro berada disini, selalu berada disini.

Mukuro tertawa kecil, yang membuat Hibari membuka matanya, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Kyouya." Mukuro sedikit mendorong tubuh Hibari supaya mereka dapat memandang mata satu sama lain, "Aku yakin kau tidak merasa puas hanya dengan ilusi ini bukan?"

Mukuro menggunakan kesempatan saat Hibari kaget, untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Mari kita bertemu kembali."

Tubuh Mukuro perlahan berubah menjadi kabut, menghilang dari pelukannya tanpa Hibari dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bisikan terakhir Mukuro hampir tak dapat terdengar, tapi ia tahu apa yang Mukuro katakan padanya.

"Mu...kuro..." Hibari hanya dapat menyaksikan ilusi orang yang dicintainya menghilang, dan digantikan oleh sang perantara yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Hibari membiarkan Chrome tertidur di sofa ruangan kerjanya, dan melihat kepada kedua tangannya. Berbekal janji yang Mukuro buat dengannya, Hibari pun memulai penantiannya.

_"Tunggulah. Aku akan segera kembali padamu."_

.

.

.

**Bunga itu mendapat secercah cahaya, dan secercah cahaya itulah yang dibutuhkannya untuk kembali bertumbuh.**

10 tahun kemudian...

"Lihat, Hibird. Musim dingin sudah tiba kembali." Hibari membiarkan burung peliharaannya bertengger di kepalanya, menyanyikan lagu Namimori. Hibari menyaksikan salju yang bagaikan kelopak bunga sakura itu turun, ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun yang ia pikirkan.

"Kyou-san! Kami menemukan bukti Chrome Dokuro masih hidup!" Kusakabe terburu-buru memasuki ruangan kerjanya. 10 tahun berlalu pun, ia masih setia pada Hibari, "Ada pergerakan dari Vongola!"

"Rencana yang Sawada Tsunayoshi katakan sudah dimulai." Hibari memasuki ruangannya untuk mengganti yukatanya dengan jas Guadian Vongola, "Tetsu, kita kembali ke Jepang."

Disaat Tetsu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka, Hibari melihat keluar ruangan, dan mendapati seekor burung hantu bertengger di pohon halamannya. Hibari membiarkan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya untuk beberapa saat, dan pergi bersama Tetsu.

Burung hantu itu terbang, dan Hibari samar-samar dapat mendengar bisikan di kepalanya.

_"Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bergerak juga."_

.

.

.

** Pada akhirnya, bunga yang tumbuh melalui hubungan yang keduanya jalin selama 10 tahun itu mekar menjadi setangkai bunga yang indah. Setangkai bunga yang tidak akan pernah layu, dan akan terus mekar dengan indahnya.**

"Disini kau rupanya." Hibari berjalan melewati bangunan tua Kokuyo yang sudah terbengkalai. Kini, anggota Kokuyo tinggal bersama di markas besar Vongola, dan bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai ini pun sudah terbengkalai, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mukuro hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangannya, dan tertawa kecil, "Mengingat masa lalu. Bagaimana kau dulu aku kalahkan dengan begitu mudahnya di tempat ini."

Pandangan mata Hibari menajam, "Kau curang waktu itu, Mukuro. Kebetulan sekali, aku akan membalas kekalahan waktu itu sekarang."

Ekspresi Mukuro berubah, ia tersenyum menyeringai pada Hibari, dan mendekatinya. Ia menyentuh pipi Hibari dengan kedua tangannya dan berbisik, "Masih banyak waktu untuk itu. Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang harus kita lanjutkan 10 tahun yang lalu?"

Hibari menggenggam tangan Mukuro di pipinya, dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya saat ia merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Mukuro, "Diamlah, Mukuro." tangan Hibari yang bebas menahan belakang leher Mukuro, dan ia mencium Mukuro dibibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka ditubuh asli Mukuro.

Mukuro membalas senyuman Hibari, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang Cloud Guardian.

Kini, mereka memiliki semua waktu dalam hidup mereka.

Karena kebebasan telah berada di tangan mereka.

Bunga cinta mereka akan terus mekar, dan hanya akan layu pada saat kematian mereka.

.

.

.

The End...


End file.
